Together
by Lifelover1989
Summary: A collection of related Laxlu one-shots. One chapter/prompt for every letter of the alphabet. Crossposted on AO3.


Overprotective or protective Laxus wasn't something Lucy could imagine when she first joined the guild. Protective Laxus wasn't even a foreseeable concept during or after the events of Tenrou Island. It wasn't until after the Grand Magic Games that Lucy saw spots or phrases of protective Laxus, which was a nice change from the reckless and destructive nature of Natsu and Gray (but mostly Natsu).

It wasn't until the appearance of (over)protective Laxus as a boyfriend did Lucy start having problems. For example: after she got the award for best writer, the people of Magnolia were a little more friendly with her. Some people were friendly and other people were friendly (a little too friendly – especially the male population and some females too). For the most part, she did not mind the friendliness. For those who do end up being more friendly than she was comfortable with, she either did two things

1) Ignore them and keep walking

OR

2) Threaten them (slightly) if they were invading her personal space with Loke (but sometimes he just made it worse)

Then came along overprotective!Laxus. After (finally) declaring/figuring out their romantic relationship status, Lucy found herself spending more time at places other than the guildhall when not on jobs. When they first started going out together as a couple, Laxus would have his arm around Lucy's shoulders. After a while, they were both content to walk side by side no matter where they were going.

Which turned out to be a mistake on Laxus's part.

Whenever Laxus didn't have his arm wrapped around his short (well shorter than him) celestial mage girlfriend, inevitably the whistles would start, followed by lewd comments about her body. It didn't matter that he would be standing right there or that she could probably kick their butts herself, comments stills came but would desist after some lightning flexing.

On one particular day, Lucy went with Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Cana to Lucy's favorite café away from the noise of the guildhall. While it was quite a walk to this particular to the Sakura Cafe, none of the ladies minded, especially Erza and Lucy. For Erza's last birthday, Lucy (and Laxus) bought a whole strawberry cake for Erza. Since then, Erza had asked (demanded) that Lucy take her to this magical café. A magical café where its strawberry cake was exponentially better than Magnolia's cake shop. When Levy, Lisanna, and Cana heard of this café, they teamed up with Erza to convince (pressure/bully/force) Lucy to show them where this café was.

"How could you keep this place hidden from us, Lucy? Mmmhmm . . . It could be the hidden treasure of Magnolia!" moaned Erza. She had only tasted a few bites of her cake but would lick her fork clean before moving on to the next bite.

"Yeah, Lucy! How did you even find this place?" Levy joined in.

"It's not like I invented this place and then kept it hidden. You guys could have looked for a place to eat other than the guildhall." Lucy turned to the script mage. "Laxus and I sometimes go around out to eat at a restaurant down the street. It's not unusual for us to visit one of these shops around here. Laxus helped a lot of shops rebuild after the War with Alvarez, he likes seeing how they're doing and I go with him because I like trying new things."

The Fairy Tail mages surrounding Lucy nodded their heads as she was talking. It seemed strange hearing about Laxus in such a nonchalant sense, especially since both blondes tended to keep their relationship more private than not.

"Speaking of restaurants, there's a new restaurant down the street that we went for our anni . . . versary." Lucy had been looking out the window to point in the direction where this new restaurant was when she saw a couple of familiar faces. A couple of familiar faces that had catcalled her and now was sporting some noticeable bruises on their faces. Lucy started seething.

"I'm going to kill him." Cana blinked at her friend.

"Kill who? The shop owner? Natsu?"

"Laxus."

"Cool. Can we watch?"

* * *

Laxus had been enjoying an ale with the Thunder Legion on the second floor in the guildhall when Lucy barged in and started marching in straight towards him with a frown on her face.

Huh. Maybe Natsu did something again and she wants to rant about it. Maybe she'll stop going on jobs with him.

He stood up waiting for her to smile at him or give him a quick peck like she usually did. Instead, she came up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Listen here mister! I know what you've done. You need to go and apologize right now!" Laxus furrowed his forehead in confusion.

"What? Why don't you elaborate exactly what I've done so we're on the same page?"

"You attacked the guys from the other night?"

"What other night?"

"On our anniversary date. The guys who were catcalling me. I saw them earlier today when I was with my friends. They had bruises all over their faces. I know it was you."

"Good. Then they got what was coming to them."

"Laxus!"

"Oh pipe down, would ya. I wasn't me."

"Wasn't Laxus! Wasn't Laxus!" piped in Bicklow's totem babies.

"Oh yeah? Then pray tell where have you been since our anniversary date a couple days ago?"

"You mean during the day or within the whole last 48 hours?" Laxus smirked. "Cause you know where I've been the last couple nights. Or rather who've I've been in."

"Laxus!" Lucy's cheeks blushed bright red. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by other people knowing that she and her s-class boyfriend were intimate, but did he have to say it so casually in the middle of the day? Evergreen then piped in.

"If you're looking for an alibi Lucy, when not at home with you, Laxus has been with us at the guildhall for the past couple days. Even Laxus can't be at two places at once."

"Don't underestimate Laxus, I'm sure he could if he wanted to." Freed boasted, then turned towards Lucy. "You out of all people should know that it's beneath Laxus to seek out those lowlifes."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." It was quite like the Thunder God to seek out those who had "disrespected" his girlfriend. No matter they had actually disrespected her or if their slight was worth the effort or if they deserved it.

Like on their first date. Or the countless times Laxus walked Lucy home and threatened the catcallers. Or last week when Natsu tried to sneak in through their window and got an aggravated lightning bolt that sent him halfway across Magnolia.

Well, Natsu did kind of did deserve that.

Laxus snorted, "Did. Didn't. Doesn't matter. What's done is done. I don't see how it affects either one of us now." Steam almost spit out of Lucy's ears. She got closer to Laxus, now perched between his thighs and ready to give him a Natsu level lecture, but it seemed like Laxus had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into his lap so that she was straddling his lap and gave Lucy his infamous shit-eating grin which reminded her of pre-Fantasia!Laxus. Now that she was safely in his lap, Laxus kept his grip on her waist and pulled her even closer so that she was grinding against his half-hard member. He moved one of his arms to wrap around her waist and the other went to tangle his hand in her hair. "Come now, surely there are other things you would rather talk about or do."

Lucy moaned as she felt Laxus rock his hips against her. It was then that the Thunder Legion started inching downstairs, not wanting to witness what was going to eventually happen between the two blond mages. Once downstairs, all three headed straight for the bar, hoping to drown out all visual imagery of the Boss and his girlfriend doing the horizontal (err – sitting) tango.

With booze. So much booze.

After Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were sufficiently buzzed, (it was barely before noon), Bickslow finally breached the subject which led to Lucy coming to the guild in the first place.

"Boss must've done a number on those guys in order for Cosplayer to make such a ruckus."

"He didn't have to." Both Evergreen and Bickslow stopped mid-drink and looked at their friend.

"Freed", Evergreen questioned, "What do you mean by that?" Freed paid his guildmates no mind and continued to drink his ale. "Freed? Freed!"


End file.
